A Christmas Miracle
by BeautifulDisaster123
Summary: What could have happened on Klaus and Rebekah's trip back to New Orleans in 2x09. (Small incest: Don't like, don't read)


_**In the spirit of the holidays coming up I have decided to post this fic that I have kinda had forever saved but never posted :) I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 _"If it doesn't go to plan will you handle my body with care, please?"_ she jokes darkly seeing him smirk at her request, _"I may miss the old model,"_ she adds looking down and over her taken for granted form. As an original she often took her strength and invincibility for granted. Now faced with the idea of losing it, she was beginning to almost miss it before it was gone. Rebekah knew her brother was nervous for this plan to go on. It was a bit ironic that it was only in the throes of possibly losing her that she saw just how much both of her brothers cared for her.

 _"If everything goes south,"_ Klaus turns his head to her while driving, _"I'll be there to pull you out,"_ he tells her with their eyes meeting one another. It could not last long because he was diving, but for the moments it did, Rebekah was warmed by the sentiment. _"We just have to take Esther down before she body jumps,"_ Klaus says facing the road once more. Rebekah could practically hear how worried he was. He was never one to stay on sentimental moments for long. Doing such a thing would be seen in his eyes as a sign of his vulnerability. _"I just don't want all of this to have been for nothing,"_ he says trying to verbally justify his current state.

Rebekah smiles at his care, _"You and I on the same team,"_ she says aloud to him, _"It must be Christmas,"_ she teases with a soft smile.

Klaus smiles wide and glances at her, "You would insinuate our agreeing would be a miracle," he joked lightly as he focused back to the road ahead of them.

Rebekah looked out in front of them, trying to predict their arrival time in New Orleans as they traveled on the backroads on Louisiana, "Given our last century and a half together, it is," her comment comes off a touch darker then intended. These last 150 years had not been their lightest; in fact, one could argue that they had been their darkest. Though the family had suffered and flourished as a whole over the time, it had been nothing but harsh battles between Klaus and Rebekah. They seemed to clash more than ever in the time they have been together recently and the family had taken notice. Elijah even treating them like children at one point having to send them to separate rooms.

"But we are improving," Klaus notes glancing at her with a slightly furrowed brow.

The blonde smirks slightly seeing him attempting to turn the conversation around. Rebekah takes one of his hands in hers and kisses his knuckles, "Baby steps I suppose," she says and releases his hand so he can have both to drive. Rebekah looks back out the window to the dark roads of the small rural area, "Such a shame we only begin to improve as my time comes to an end," she notes solemnly.

"Now, now, Rebekah," he jokingly chastises, "No need to dampen the moment," Klaus pokes verbally as he keeps his eyes on the road ahead as it turns around bends. Though she tries to keep her eyes forward, Rebekah can see him smirking out of the corner of her vision and she can not resist rolling her eyes at him.

"I suppose," She sighs softly, "If anything were to go a miss I would not want my last conversation with you to be shrouded in bitterness," she replies turning her head to look out the passenger window at the weeping willows of now southern Louisiana. In almost moments after she spoke, the SUV is decelerating and comes to a stop on the side of the old country road. "What the bloody hell are you doing? We need to-"

"Don't speak like that," Klaus says gripping the steering wheel firmly with his hands.

With her blonde brows raised high, Rebekah looks to him confused. She can't understand what she could have said that got under his skin so badly. "Nik we don't have time for -"

"Rebekah you can't speak like that,"

"Like what?"

Klaus pauses for a moment and hits his hands on the steering wheel before gripping it once again, "Like you are going to die tonight," he says in a quiet but harsh tone. Klaus was not a man to show his vulnerability often, but those few close to him knew how much of a vulnerability his sister was to him. "You can not say this is our _last_ conversation or that anything will go _a miss_ because… It won't- I can't- I won't allow it," Klaus' voice gradually becomes shaken as he speaks.

Rebekah notices his weakening state and smiles softly, "Nik, I didn't me-" as she speaks she reaches over to touch his arm, only for him to vamp out of the SUV and stands next to a weeping willow not too far away facing the open farmland. The blonde gets out of the SUV and approaches him from behind slowly, "Nik I didn't mean it," Rebekah says trying to reassure him, and maybe herself as well. She stands behind him with her arms crossed for some time before sighing, "I know what I am doing. Be it in this body or the next I will be fine and we will stand as a family against Esther," she says taking another step towards him, "Do you not trust me?"

Klaus whips around to face his sisters and vamps in front of her so there is very little space between them, "Of course I do, don't be ridiculous," he whispers looking deep into her eyes. That is when she sees it. He was genuinely scared. Rebekah was about to reassure him that everything would be fine when he cut her off, "Yes, I know we have to do this. I know it is for the greater good of our family. And I am thankful it could be the end of Esther. But that does not mean I am at all happy to be putting you in harm's way for it, sister,"

Klaus' words hit Rebekah like a stone wall. "Well I'd be damned," she breaths smirking, "It takes me putting my own life on the line for you to use your words and not your fists to tell me you care,"

Klaus breaks eye contact with her looking up over her shoulder and to the side, thinking she is making light of the situation. Rebekah notices his actions and sooths him back into focus while taking his jaw into her hands and turning his head towards her. "I trust it will all go according to plan. Best case scenario; I remain in my own body, Esther returns to hell were she belongs, and Hope is safe at home with all of us. Second best; I get a new body, Esther still returns to hell, and Hope is safe at home," Rebekah says not wanting to even bring up the idea of the worst case scenario for Klaus in which she does not make it and their mother is free with Hope in her captivity. Slowly and soothingly, Rebekah rubs her thumbs over Klaus' cheek bones as she can visibly see him beginning to relax.

"You don't need a new body," Klaus whispers as his hands grasp her hips firmly, "I like this one just fine," he says leaning his head down slightly and resting his forehead against hers.

Rebekah smirks and moves her hands to his shoulder blades as she tips her head up so that her nose now touches Klaus', "You always have," she breaths to him as her eyes flutter closed.

Noticing her hypnotic eyes are closed, his hands move to her lower back and he turns them to press her against the large trunk of the tree. As their bodies pressed against one another, Rebekah lets out a soft breath and Klaus smiles wide, "I am quite fond this one actually," he whispers leaning in and brushing his lips against hers, "I know so much about it," he breaths against she lips and moves down to her neck and skims along the column of porcelain. "I particularly enjoy what happens when I do this," he speaks at a whisper and then uses one hand to hold her long blonde locks in his fist as he plants a kiss just behind her ear.

Rebekah moans deeply in her throat, "Oh Nik," she barely breaths arching her neck open for him. He uses his hips to pin her to the tree and his now free second hand unties the black jacket she is wearing and tosses it to the ground. Rebekah wants to scold him for tossing an expensive garment on the ground, but his lips are incredibly distracting. He slowly moves up to her lips and she kisses him with as much passion as she could muster. He had to know how much she wanted him; how much she had always wanted him. They had their differences in the past, but one thing remained true, they loved one another. Rebekah often tried to fight this love or retaliate against him with other men for distractions, but they were never the right fit. Only Klaus was the proper fit in her life as much as it pained her to think it at times. Rebekah was brought out of her loving haze when his hands began to slip up her shirt and were on her bare ribs, "Nik, we can't right now," she tells him breaking their kiss and holding his face in her hands again.

Klaus stills his hands on her ribs and sighs, knowing she is right. Smoothly, Klaus slides his hands out of her shirt and leans his body against hers simply enjoying the familiar feel. Rebekah allows for the moment as well, not wanting the worst to happen, but mentally knowing it was still a possibility. Taking in his scent and his build brought her memories as far back as their innocent childhood to even the most recent of intimate time they could spare alone. "I can't lose you, Rebekah," Klaus breaths into her hair. His voice in not one of the horrifying villainous beast he has made himself out to be to this world, but one of a man simply hoping that he will be able to hold the only person he loves more than himself in the next twenty-four hours.

Rebekah sighs heavily onto his shoulder and wraps her arms around his midsection holding him in her warm embrace. "You will not lose me, Niklaus," Rebekah replies to him softly. Her hands run up and down his back in a calming manner as he wraps his arms around her torso and keeps his face berried in her hair and neck.

It is a long couple of minutes till Klaus slowly releases Rebekah from his hold and pulls back enough to look into her eyes once more, "Sister…" he whispers in a slightly broken voice at a loss for words.

Rebekah smiles softly and nods to him, "I know, Nik," she replies leaning up and kissing him deeply. They kiss for a moment longer than intended and then naturally separate themselves. Normally after intimate times, Klaus retracts back into his shell, but tonight he leans down and grabs Rebekah's jacket placing it on her shoulders and kisses her forehead. He was never good with words of affection, but Rebekah knew the significance of him keeping himself open with her like he was.

They walk back to the SUV and get seated once more. Rebekah feels Klaus take her hand in his after starting the vehicle and she looks to him as he is already looking at her. "I love you, Rebekah," he says to her softly.

Rebekah smiles wide and leans over the console and kisses him sweetly, "I love you too, Niklaus," she replies and sits back in her seat holding his hand. She was always the one to tell him that she loved him, so for him to say it to her meant the world. For the rest of the ride down to New Orleans she continuously looked to him out of the corner of her eye and thought to her said that this could only be a Christmas Miracle.

* * *

 ** _Let me know what yall thought :D_**


End file.
